


Pushing buttons

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boyfriends, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik play a video game and one of them is losing spectacularly. They fight and then makeup with fantastic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing buttons

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite ship is Erik and Charles. In this story, I envision them as 17-18 years old. 
> 
> And as always, I must lament the fact that I do not own these characters.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik became progressively more angry each time he died. He was fuming as he aggressively attacked the game controls. Charles struggled to hide his amusement.  It was usually the other way around.  Normally Charles was a hopeless cause. But today was different and Erik wasn't handling it well.

  
"You're cheating. "

"What? "

"I said…You. Are. Cheating."

"Because I'm doing better than you? "

"Exactly. There is no way that you got this good so fast."

"Oh my god, Erik.  You're such a prick. Finally I find a game that I'm good at and you just pout for half an hour and then tell me I cheated?"

 

Charles threw down his controller on the floor and and stomped around grabbing his things and roughly stuffing them in his bag.

 

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But I thought you were staying over?"

"That was before I realized that you were such a douche. Keep the fucking game.  I only bought it because you wanted to play it. And don't call me."

 

Erik sighed and stood up.

 

"Charles, please don't go."

 

Charles paused.

 

"I'm an idiot. I just get so competitive... I'm sorry."

 

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Charles and put his lips close to his ear.

 

"Please stay."

 

When Charles relaxed slightly,  Erik kissed the other boy's neck and smirked when he was rewarded with a small moan. He kept kissing until Charles was leaning heavily on him.

 

"Fine. I'll stay. But you better not be an ass."

Charles mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

 

"I promise. Babe, the only ass that I want around here is this one."

 

Erik grabbed a handful of perky tushy. Charles giggled but smacked him playfully. 

 

"Let's turn off the game and I'll push all your buttons." 

 

Charles rolled his eyes at the horrible line but tugged Erik toward the bed anyway.

 


End file.
